


Attention, Please

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Also it’s Rated Teens and Up Because of Some Parts of the Story and I Don’t Wanna Risk it ;w;, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I had to Get This All Out Before I Could Explode, I was Feeling it Today Folks, It’s Probably a Bit OOC But I Can Never Manage to Perfectly Pin a Character Down lol, M/M, The Rest of the Characters Listed Come in Later, The Story is Mainly Focused on Natsuki and Camus, with that being said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: Today he has come over to hang out with Natsuki in his room. Well, they would be hanging out, but Natsuki’s been very absorbed in his work.
Relationships: Camus/Shinomiya Natsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Attention, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent and filled with love thoughts I’ve been having for the past couple days. Haha :3

Camus will not admit that he is feeling lonely. He never has, and he never will.

However, he did come close to almost saying so.

Today he has come over to hang out with Natsuki in his room. Well, they would be hanging out, but Natsuki’s been very absorbed in his work. Camus sits next to Natsuki, his impatience hidden beneath his outward composure. He’s watched his love’s eyes read through the papers with determination. It’s charming. It’s cute.

But, it’s not Camus. And Camus doesn’t like that.

Of course, he can’t blame Natsuki for wanting to do his work. Idol work is very important to all of them. But right now Camus can’t think about work. Work can wait. He wants Natsuki to hold him.

God, being with Natsuki has made him more needy for intimate touches and such. That’s another thing he won’t admit.

Watching Natsuki for this long has got Camus thinking a lot. Mostly about how to snap Natsuki out of his work trance. What should he do? He’s never tried anything with Natsuki before. Well, he has, but he’s never the one who initiated them. It was Natsuki. It’s always been Natsuki.

But today, it will be Camus. He’s finally thought of something.

He scoots himself closer to Natsuki. Close enough so that he could almost push his own body up against him. So close, yet Natsuki hasn’t noticed at all. He must be really into whatever’s on those papers to not notice Camus.

Camus places a hand on Natsuki’s shoulder as he leans in and lightly kisses his cheek. He takes note of the very small upward twitch Natsuki’s lips made.

‘ _Well, at least I know he can still feel them_ ,’ Camus thought.

He hovers closer to Natsuki’s face and gives him another kiss at the corner of his mouth. Natsuki tilts his head just a little bit. Camus smirks, his plan is working.

He continues to place kisses all over Natsuki’s face, leaving time in between each one to catch a response. Natsuki doesn’t say anything, but he always reacts to them as subtle as they may be.

Camus huffs. Natsuki would immediately return the kisses by now. No, by a couple minutes ago. But he isn’t budging. ‘ _I didn’t think he’d be this difficult_.’

Camus leans in close once again. ‘ _One last try wouldn’t hurt_ ,’ he tells himself. Natsuki unconsciously reveals more of his neck to Camus, sensing his closeness. His eyes widen. This is an opportunity he can’t not take.

This is his chance!

And also his last resort, but never mind that.

Camus seizes the moment and kisses Natsuki’s neck. He takes it slow and steady, knowing how sensitive it is. A thought passes by telling him to take a small nip as well, but he chooses not to.

He hears a squeak. A very small squeak. A high-pitched Natsuki squeak.

Score~

“Finally,” Camus sighs as he pulls away. “It‘s about time you noticed.”

Natsuki puts a trembling hand over where Camus last kissed him. “M-Myu-chan. . ?” His face is flushed red with embarrassment. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at Camus in his current state, which is probably a first for him.

“I can only wait for so long, and this was long enough for me to handle.” Camus scoots a bit away from Natsuki. “You should’ve given me attention sooner.”

Natsuki’s red cheeks begin to mellow. He looks over at Camus. His adorable Camus who’s sitting with both his arms and legs crossed. The same Camus who’s averted eyes are trying not to look in his direction, and pursed lips sealed tight. Natsuki couldn’t help his smiling. He also couldn’t help his guilt. He was so absorbed in his own work that he forgot he invited Camus over to have fun together.

Natsuki puts down his papers and reaches out to Camus to cup his cheek. “I’m really sorry, Myu-chan. I didn’t mean to ignore you.” He turns Camus’ head towards him. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Camus averts his gaze again. “You better.” And with a softer voice, he mutters a little “Fool. . .” under his breath.

Natsuki giggles, and pulls Camus into his lap. “Why don’t I do it now?” He kisses Camus on the cheek. “Starting by returning all those kisses~!”

Now it’s Camus’ turn to become red in the face. “Natsuki—!! That’s not what I—“

He gets interrupted by another kiss. “Don’t worry,” Natsuki chuckles, “we’ll do something more to your liking later, okay?”

Camus mumbles another word as Natsuki kisses him again. He decides to just let it happen. At least Natsuki’s giving him what he wants.

“Alright, just one more to go!” Natsuki beams excitedly.

Camus rolls his eyes as he exposes his neck to him. “Take your time if you’d like.”

Natsuki leans into Camus’ neck as he places a kiss upon it. He feels Camus shivering lightly from contact, causing him to laugh into it.

Then out of nowhere, the door swings open.

“Hey, Natsuki!!” Syo shouts. “Do we have any cheeeeeeeeeeeetoes. . . left. . .”

An awkward silence fills the room. No one dares to speak up. Natsuki slowly moves away from Camus’ neck.

“I-I. . .” Syo quickly moves his hat over his face. “I’M SO SORRY I SHOULD’VE KNOCKED FIRST I’LL LEAVE YOU TWO BE NOW BYE” He leaves the room and closes the door in the blink of an eye, leaving Natsuki and Camus alone once again.

“W-Well then!” Natsuki lets out a breath. “That was sudden. Ahaha. . .”

Camus couldn’t say anything. He’s too flustered to say anything. Instead, he acts on impulse. Wrapping his arms around Natsuki’s neck, he leans in for a kiss right on the lips. Natsuki is taken aback by the sudden action, but smoothly reciprocates it.

Right when they separate for air, the door opens once again.

“We found ya, Myu-chan!!” Reiji yells from the entrance.

The two turn their gazes to the doorway, seeing Reiji, Ranmaru, and Ai standing there with Syo right behind them.

Reiji’s in a pumped up stance, which doesn’t match the shock on his face at all. Ranmaru stares dumbfounded at the scene they just intruded on. Ai doesn’t seem fazed, but his eyes have slightly widened and there is a very pale blush sitting on his cheeks. Syo is still hiding his face with his hat.

Reiji changes his composure. “D-Did we. . .” He looks at Ranmaru, then Ai, then Syo, then Natsuki and Camus. “Did we interrupt something?”

“. . . Yes. . .” Camus mutters. “Yes, you did. . .” He buries his face into Natsuki’s neck.

Natsuki lets out another squeak.


End file.
